


4. Freeze. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Il tempo e Madara: per uno yokai è tutto diverso... o forse no?





	4. Freeze. Writober 2019

Il tempo per uno yokai poteva essere relativo o non contare affatto.  
D'altronde, l'immortalità – che ai 'livelli alti' ti permetteva quasi ogni cosa – rendeva quello che gli umani si ostinavano a contare e maledire un semplice, piccolo tassello in quello che era il grande quadro dell'universo.  
Madara aveva vissuto centinaia di anni, aveva combattuto, vinto. Aveva regnato, era stato temuto, sfidato; aveva vissuto in solitaria, ma aveva anche goduto di sottoposti che, ammaliati da – o attratti dalla protezione che poteva garantire – il suo potere gli si erano affiancati.  
Per quella che a lui era parsa un'eternità congelata in una sorta di loop infinito, la vita attorno a sé e fuori dal mondo degli yokai era rimasta la stessa: yokai che morivano, yokai che nascevano... vivevano, diventavano potenti o si trasformavano in piccoli pezzi insignificanti di vissuto, più simili a degli obake che a creature maestose.  
Poi, un giorno qualcosa era cambiato: erano state le guerre, le scelte, gli errori degli umani a trasformare il mondo attorno agli yokai.  
Piano piano, il tempo, che non aveva mai contato per Madara, aveva cominciato a prendere l'indistinta forma di un segmento che, invece di riunirsi in un tutt'uno con altri simili, finiva e moriva, cadendo a terra come una cicala alla fine dell'estate.  
Si era reso conto che quegli umani che disprezzava e da cui si teneva lontano si facevano sempre più vicini, presenti, ingombranti.  
E il tempo aveva iniziato ad essere una presenza piccola, ma relativa. Anche per lui.

Poi, era comparsa Lei.  
Troppo vicina, troppo relativa.  
Non era come tutti gli umani, lei poteva vedere.   
E parlava.  
E interagiva.  
E rideva e parlava. Ed era triste. Ed era, a volte, felice.  
E poi, Madara lo vide e capì.  
Vide il tempo su di lei.   
Lo vide passare, scorrere come un fiume in piena che non è mai lo stesso.  
Ma era un fiume che, man mano che gli anni che gli umani contavano passavano, si faceva sempre più ridotto, sempre più povero d'acqua.  
E un giorno sparì, per sempre.  
Il fumo salì nel cielo, dissolvendosi nell'aria come l'acqua di un fiume che evapora al calore dell'estate.

Madara aveva imparato a contare il tempo.  
E questo era stato il suo errore.  
A tutti quelli a cui si sentiva di dover dare una spiegazione, diceva che era quel monaco ad aver giocato sporco con lui: tutti i monaci erano dei bastardi, in fondo. Non l'aveva rinchiuso, poi, in un maneki-neko? Un sadico bastardo.  
Eppure, Madara non aveva mai detto a nessuno cosa era davvero successo quel giorno, nemmeno a quel nipote di lei.  
Non poteva certo confessare che l'aver veduto il dissolversi di lei nel vento avesse fermato ogni cosa del mondo dello yokai.  
A lui, che il tempo non contato aveva donato la libertà dell'infinito loop, il tempo degli umani, della sua umana... aveva tolto il moto di ogni cosa.  
Ancor prima di diventare prigioniero di una statua, era rimasto immobile, congelato, preda di un tempo che per lui si era fermato.


End file.
